The Kitsune King and his Nekomata
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto has been the Kyuubi for six months after absorbing his predecessor. The Demonic urges have been growing unbearable and a Certain Two-Tailed Cat takes advantage of that and I don't mean Yugito. NarutoxNibi.


The Fox King and his Neko  
0  
NarutoxNibi  
0  
Story Start  
0

Five years, it had been five years since he had arrived in Makai. Five years since he completely mastered the Kyuubi's chakra and merged with it. Since then he had taken the title of the King.

And five years since his ever persitent busting violet haired companion had been driving him crazy ever since. The boss of the felines and one of the more mischevious of the nine bijuu.

''Kyuubi-sama...there you are,'' The woman said in a seductive purr. Like always the two often found themselves meeting at a secluded lake inside of Naruto's domain.

''Hey Nibi...'' He greeted nonchantaly. He had grown used to the seductive woman's playful nature and in fact grown to care for her.

''So what are you up too?''

''Just thinking, I have another meeting I have to deal with this weeked with the reptiles,'' he said with a sigh. ''I really need a break.''

''Well,'' She stretched out moving towards him a seductive manner as she swayed her hips. ''I can help you relax,'' She said taking a seat next to him.

''Aah yes of course I do. And let me guess, this is going to end up resulting into another discussion about you being my queen of course?''

She pouted cutely,''Coooomeee onnnnn...why won't you make me queen?'' She demanded and stomped her foot as her breasts jiggled a bit.

''Why are you insitent on being Queen?'' He retorted as Nibi paused.

''Well you know...'' She said with a mischevious grin as she pressed her sizeable bust into his arms.

''Anyway I could feel your Pheromones a mile a way. It's driving me crazy you know...'' she said nibbiling on his year.

Naruto shuttered, he could smell her pheromones as well. She was in heat and it was taking every bit of his restraint not to jump her.  
Naruto's mind was clouded by his desire to mate. His feelings for Nibi and his desire to mate was driving him crazy. This was just like the first time. The first time they mated, allowing their passions to overtake them like every proceeding time without forming a permanent bond.

''Damn your insatiable...'' He said as once more he let his desire take over and tore her top off. Her breasts jiggled from the impact as the cold air stung them He capture her lips against his own as he tore away the rest of her clothing.

Nibi purred at the touch as the Blonde tour her clothes off her. It was obvious by his actions that he lost control completely and was running by pure instinct. Just like so many times before. She didn't mind, after all by the end she wouldn't quit until she was Kyuubi's true mate and bare his kits, well Kitten.

His erect member brushed against her opening through his clothing. In a flash her sharp nails part open as she ripped away the confines of his clothing. The cool breeze seemed to shake him back into reality. She made her move straddling the blonde grinding her ass against his tool. ''Control yourself won't you my King...let Nibi take care of you,'' She said licking his throat as she slid down his body sensually. Her Pheromones stung his nose putting him in an almost drunken like stupor.

She moved her hand over the tool and stroke it getting a feel for every vein and pulse. ''As eternal mates I'll belong to you completely. Doesn't that sound nice?'' She asked purring then flicking her tongues over the tip.

Naruto groaned as the Nibi began to swirl her rough tongue over the tip. Her cat like eyes, whiskers, eyes, everything was mesmerizing. He had crushes, Sakura was a prime example but he never lusted for someone before and the Nibi was every males fantasy who had fetish for cat girls. His eyes nearly shout out as she consumed his tool with ease and bobbed up and down on him with ease.

Nibi could feel the blonde wrought in pleasure as she churned his balls. She began to purr which sent vibrations through the piece of meat in her mouth. In a matter of moments the hot seed splashed against the back of her throat as she drunk it greedily. She continued going down on the blonde licking up every bit of his seed. The tool plopped out of her mouth as she took a breath of air. ''Your turn Kyuubi-sama,'' She purred a she turned around and got on all fours.

Naruto moved behind her rubbing the tip against her moist entrance. Gripping her hips he licked and nipped at her back as he thrusted forward causing her to scream in pleasure. She wasn't exactly tight but she was hot and moist which was sensational. His nine crimson tails brushed across every crevice of her body elected delicious moans from her mouth. Her two violet tails wrapped around his torso tightly moving with each thrust helping him strike her core with master like precision.

''Oh Kami! That's it!'' Nibi moaned amazed at how the blonde was driving her wild. It was him and only him that could make her feel this pleasure. His tails radiated chakra as they brushed against her nipples. Both of them let out a roar. As Nibi splashed her juices onto his cock her walls clamped down on him milking him for every bit of his seed. Naruto pulled out with an audible wet plop as the Nibi turned and climbed on top of his body. She traced her fingers along his chest as he massaged her rear end.

''I admit Nibi...I may not sure what I feel for is love, but maybe I can grow to like the idea.''

''Hhm sounds good love...though you'll have to bite me to mark me though.''

''Well we better get to work on that now shouldn't we? Maybe a bit of fun in the lake is in order?'' He suggested as they got ready for round two.

00000000

Chapter End

0000000

A remake of the story. No longer a one-shot, but the prologue of a future multi-story. As you can see I'm remaking a lot of my older stories.


End file.
